Sun and Star
by Deidara the Arrancar Alchemist
Summary: Cardcaptor Sakura recieves a big suprise when Okami Amaterasu accidently appears in her bedroom after having a mysterious dream. PLEASE NOTE!: This story was origianlly Cardcaptor in Nippon, but I've rewritten it and made it a lot better! Enjoy!
1. Sakura

_Hello everyone! I'm sorry to inform everyone that I've completely rewritten this whole crossover, but I'm positive that it was better than the last one. As before, it is set before Sakura becomes mistress of the cards, so she is till capturing Clow Cards. Specifically, it's just after Li captured the Dream Card. Enjoy, people! _

SAKURA POV

Sakura tossed and turned in her sleep, trapped in a iridescent tunnel of dreams and visions that she couldn't escape from, desperately seeking reality but unable to even touch the border between sleep and awareness. That same dream, playing in her mind every night. That same dream, the same mysteries.

A dark, twilight sky illuminated by a giant, silvery moon. White light thrown upon a pale pink tower, dozens of Clow Cards spiralling on a cold breeze. Herself standing on a concrete building ,clutching her staff, determined, but underneath she was petrified. A strange, shadowy figure perched on the tower.

"Who are you?" she demanded tentatively. Her question was always greeted with silence.

The dream was surreal and everything shifted and flickered like the pages of a book, yet it was so vivid that she could feel the soft air on her face and hear the light rustle of the Clow Cards fluttering past like red and gold butterflies.

But this time, something was different.

Her dream suddenly died like a candle being extinguished, and Sakura screamed as she was thrown into darkness. She stumbled around and gasped as the ground fell away beneath her, and she was tumbling into an abyss as dark as obsidian.

There was a flash of blinding light that seared the young girl's eyes, and before she knew it, she was back in the dream world again. She sat up and looked around at her, expecting to see the pale tower again.

But the sight before her took her completely by surprise.

She was standing a field of wispy, lime green grass that swayed on a breeze that wasn't there. An impossibly profound sky as dark as a crow's shadow arced above her, its surface spattered with a myriad of golden stars that sparkled like coins on a black table cloth with a yellow crescent moon painted in the west. But even though it was in the zenith of night time, it was brighter than daytime. Flower opened their petals to the moon, and behind her light poured out from a huge, grey torii gate. She could feel the light beckoning her, but Sakura resisted it's pull and turned her attention to a white shape edging closer towards her.

She quickly closed her eyes and tried to sense if it was a spirit of sorts. A swift analysis proved it to be of ethereal quality, and immense power radiated from it's body, warmer than the summer sun. She could not tell if it was hostile or not though, for she sensed both fierceness and compassion from the shimmering spirit.

Sakura decided to play it safe, and began to summon her staff. She held it front of her, and the world momentarily vanished as she concentrated on the task, the golden magic circle appearing at her feet.

"Oh Key of Clow," she chanted, the familiar words flowing from her mouth automatically. "Power of magic, Power of Light. Surrender the wand, the force ignite! Release!"

Yellow light erupted from the ground on a strong wind as the key transformed into a cerise pink staff with a head like a bird. It glowed softly as she grasped it tightly in front of her. Her hands shook slightly as she pulled The Windy out of her deck, and she shook away the fear knowing at her young heart. She'd captured far more dangerous spirits before, so this should be a piece of cake. She hoped.

As the white spirit came nearer, Sakura realised that it was an animal or something, a wolf she thought. The staff rattled in her hands at the thought. Wolves had a reputation of preying on little girls in fairytales.

"Windy!" she cried. "Release and Disp-"

Her words were cut off as the wolf halted next to her and there was another flash of brilliant light, and then she was engulfed by the same blackness as before. However, this time she could feel the presence of the wolf beside her, and hear it whine softly.

Sakura awoke with a shocked gasp, her breathe ragged and her heart hammering against her ribs like a hammer against a nail.

"Sakura!" the comfortingly familiar voice of Kero calmed her down. As the Guardian Beast shaped like a yellow plush toy glided towards her, she was certain all the strangeness was a dream.

"Are you alright?" asked Kero with concern. "I was so worried! You were tossing and turning, and moaning in your sleep. I tried to wake you, but I couldn't."

"I'm OK Kero," she replied with a relieved sigh. "Just a dream."

"The same one?" said Kero as he sat down beside her.

"Yeah, but this time it was slightly different."

"Different?" Kero enquired.

Sakura nodded and explained what had occurred.

"Strange…" murmured Kero, as he hovered in mid-air, forehead creased in deep thought. "It seemed to far realistic to be a normal dream, so perhaps it was a vision. But those are extremely rare, and I've never heard of a white wolf spirit before."

"What do you think it could mean?" Sakura sat with her legs pulled up to her chin, wrapped in her duvet. "You don't think the wolf was a… ghost?"

"I don't think so," replied the Guardian Beast. "The way you described it, it seemed to powerful. It's not a Clow Card, it's not a ghost, so it must be-"

There was a faint whimper from under the bed.

Sakura let out a small squeak of terror and leapt of the bed, Kero jumping back in fright too.

The noise came again, and then there was a soft shuffling and a black nose poked out from under the bed, sniffing cautiously. Sakura was about to summon her staff when Kero said "Wait!"

He drifted down to the floor and walked forwards to the nose. A head edged out, glimmering white and adorned with crimson markings. A wolf looked out, confusion and a touch of fear in its amber eyes.

"What on earth is happening?" whispered Kero.

_More to come soon!!!!_


	2. Amaterasu

_New chapter! Please note that in the previous chapter, Sakura was in the River of Heavens. _

AMATERASU POV

Amaterasu flew over plains of ethereal green grass, soaring high as the wind lent her its wings. Her white coat shimmered like sunlight on the surface of a river, her amber eyes burning as her breath came out in short gasps. She followed the curious scent as it tickled her nose, the night tearing past her eyes as she neared the source of the smell.

It seemed human, and quite young too. But she could smell an aura of power around them, a soft, warm glow like starlight on a cold night. Never had Amaterasu come across such an interesting scent, and the wolf goddess was determined to discover who it belonged too.

Leap before you think.

Amaterasu faltered in her flowing stride as the familiar words fell into her head. That was what Issun used to say whenever the infamous duo were heading into dangerous territory. She hadn't seen the little Celestial Envoy for a long, long time. Twenty years had passed since she and her good friend Waka had defeated Yami, and Amaterasu, longing for Nipponese sol between her paws, had returned a few moments ago.

A few hours ago, Waka had sensed the wolf's sorrow, and immediately guessed that Amaterasu missed her bouncing friend. Indeed, the Celestial Plain was a place of magnificent wonders, but these wonders could easily become tedious when one yearned for companionship. So, with a compassionate smile, Waka had taken Amaterasu to the River of Heavens via a space shuttle, one of the strange Moon craft that had been scattered across the Celestial Realm. The prophet had landed in this particular place because of the strong magic in the area, meaning that it would be easier to reach the mortal world, as the River of Heavens was a link between the realms of humans and gods.

A golden glow appeared for a brief moment up ahead, and Amaterasu now clearly saw a girl of no more than eleven years with a pink staff with a bird like head. She clutched a crimson and gold card in her hand, and the goddess could almost taste the incredible power the cared emitted.

She was so close now that she could see the anxious green eyes of the girl, and hear the words she chanted.

"Windy! Release and Disp-"

There was a sudden burst of white light, and Amaterasu yelped as the grass fell away from her feet and she was smothered in a dark blanket.

The next thing she knew, she could feel a wooden floor beneath her fur, and see a sheet obscuring her eyesight. She could hear voices: a new, shrill one and what she assumed to be the girls. They were talking frantically and their tones were full of worry and confusion. She whined softly, as confused as the people behind the sheet.

The voices stopped abruptly. Then there came an outburst of cries and whispers.

Curious, Amaterasu poked out her nose and sniffed. Cautiously, she pushed her head through the sheet and saw a strange room with a frightened girl and an odd yellow creature that floated in the air.

The yellow animal landed next to her, a few inches from her snow-white muzzle. It examined her heavenly, scarlet markings and flares of pure light that radiated from her body likes rays of the sun. Her divine instrument, Solar Flare, hissed softly as it burned.

"What on earth is happening?" the little yellow thing whispered.

After a moment of thought, Amaterasu licked the creature affectionately. Her pink tongue covered the thing in slightly shining slobber, and it shrieked and leapt back a few feet in shock.

"EWWW! Gross!" it yelled, wiping the substance out of its golden fur. Amaterasu gave a bark of laughter at the comical expression on its face and wagged her ink stained tail. The girl, who still clutched her magical staff, slowly stepped forwards with a confused yet friendly smile on her face. Amaterasu whined happily as she stroked her glistening fur. The girl laughed a little and asked "What's your name?"

The goddess knew she could not answer the girl directly, for her wolfen muzzle could not form human words. Instead, Amaterasu cocked her head towards the still outraged little creature and sent the answer into its head.

"Huh?" it said, its forehead creasing, puzzled. It then gasped and cried "Sakura, I think I know what this wolf is."

Sakura. A common name in Nippon. But this certainly didn't look like Nippon.

"You do?" replied the girl called Sakura.

"Yeah. The wolf, she is a spirit of sorts, but one perhaps more powerful than all the Clow Cards combined!"

"What!?" exclaimed Sakura.

"She said her name was Amaterasu," continued the yellow animal, sitting down in between the wolf and the girl. "But she is also known now as Shiranui. And she says she has magical brush powers."

"Brush powers?" Sakura sat straighter with excitement. "Can you show me?"

Amaterasu quickly thought which one was best to use. Rejuvenation: no, nothing was broken; Power slash: no way, she didn't want to break anything! She didn't want to create sunlight either, for she didn't know what time of day it was and did not want to alarm Sakura and the yellow animal.

Ah hah! Bloom! She would create some flowers. Little girls liked flowers.

Focusing her power, she called up her Celestial canvas and using the midnight-black ink of her tail she traced a squiggly line at her paws. At the instant that her brush tail left the canvas, a dozen iridescent flowers flourished. Sakura gasped in delight, her eyes shining. "I can do that too!"

And Amaterasu watched in equal amazement as Sakura called upon the Flower card and created blossom as beautiful as her own. The wolf wagged her tail and panted happily.

"My name is Sakura Kimonoto," the girl explained. "And I'm a Cardcaptor. And this is Keroberos, Guardian Beast of the Seal of the Clow Book, but it's easier to call him Kero."

Kero smiled cheerfully and said "Hi!"

Amaterasu smiled. Perhaps these magical beings could help her return home.


End file.
